Ventricles of the brain contain cerebrospinal fluid which cushions the brain against shock. Cerebral spinal fluid is constantly being secreted and absorbed by the body usually in equilibrium. Cerebral spinal fluid is produced in the ventricles of the brain, where under normal conditions, it is circulated in the subarachnoid space and reabsorbed into the bloodstream, predominantly via the arachnoids villi attached to the superior sagittal sinus. However, if blockages in circulation of cerebral spinal fluid, perhaps in the ventricles, cerebral spinal fluid can't be reabsorbed by the body at the proper rate.
This can create a condition known as hydrocephalus which is a condition marked by an excessive accumulation of fluid violating the cerebral ventricles, then the brain and causing a separation of the cranial bones. Hydrocephalus is a condition characterized by abnormal flow, absorption or formation of cerebrospinal fluid within the ventricles of the brain which subsequently increases the volume and pressure of the intracranial cavity. If left untreated, the increased intracranial pressure can lead to neurological damage and may result in death.
A common treatment for hydrocephalus patients has been the cerebrospinal fluid shunt. The standard shunt consists of the ventricular catheter, a valve and a distal catheter. The excess cerebrospinal fluid is typically drained from the ventricles to a suitable cavity, most often the peritoneum or the atrium. The catheter is placed into ventricles to shunt cerebral spinal fluid to other areas of the body, principally the peritoneum or alternatively to the sagittal sinus, where it can be reabsorbed. The presence of the shunt relieves pressure from cerebral spinal fluid on the brain.
A problem with venous shunt systems and methods is the possible complication of thrombus formation. A thrombus may form, for example, in the lumen of the shunting catheter or on the surface of the catheter. The same is true for a fluid flow device, e.g., a pressure or flow regulator, which may be included in the venous shunt system. Further, thrombus formation may occur near the area of the outlet tip the catheter, the so-called tip zone.
Formation of thrombus in or near the venous shunt system, whether in or on a component of the venous shunt system, could lead to blockage of flow and compromise the performance of the shunt system.